


Take This Man

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take This Man

“I’m not doing this.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Nope. Can’t make me.” 

Ian laughs and walks closer, backing Mickey up against the wall. “Wanna bet?”

Mickey groans and grabs Ian’s hips, pulling him flush against him. Ian leans in and kisses him, slow and hot and promising. Mickey slides his hands to Ian’s back, under the suit. He tugs Ian’s shirt from his pants so he can feel skin and Ian pulls back enough to laugh. 

“Mickey...”

“What?” He rubs up Ian’s back, palms pressed to his skin. “You think I can’t make _you_ do things, Gallagher?”

“I know what you can make me do.” Ian’s voice is low and hot and Mickey groans, kissing him. They’ve gotten the give and take down to a science, except one of them always fucks with it so that it’s never the same, never predictable. They know each other inside and out. There’s not an inch of Ian’s body that Mickey hasn’t tasted, not a single bit of Mickey’s skin that Ian hasn’t kissed. But it’s always new, every time. “I love what you can make me do.”

Mickey bites Ian’s lower lip and drops his hands down, running them over Ian’s ass. He pulls Ian closer and grinds against him, canting his hips up so that his dick rubs against Ian’s. “Should fuck me. Right here. Right now.”

“We’re in a church.”

Mickey laughs roughly. “So? People use god as an excuse to fucking hate us for what we are. Why shouldn’t I fuck here?”

“You make a valid point.”

“Damn right I do.” Mickey rises on his toes to kiss Ian again. “And they’ve conveniently provided us with this room.”

“We’re supposed to be getting ready. I _was_ ready until you got all handsy.”

Mickey squeezes Ian’s ass. “You seriously complaining to me right now?”

“No.” Ian kisses him hard, tongue fucking into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey squeezes again, trying to get closer, to pull Ian against him. He wraps a leg around the back of Ian’s and hitches himself higher. Ian moans into Mickey’s mouth and slides his hands down to Mickey’s ass, hefting him up and pinning him to the wall. “Fuck. Want to fuck you. Right here. Right now.”

“What the fuck are you waiting for then?” Mickey wriggles and gets out of Ian’s grip, undoing his slacks as he turns around. He shoves them down to his thighs, reaching back to rub his fingers over his hole. “C’mon, Gallagher.”

“Shit. Jesus.” Ian laughs softly and looks chagrined when Mickey glances back at him. 

“Let everyone else come to Jesus. You worry about making _me_ come.”

Ian snorts as he undoes his pants then gets a hand on Mickey’s shoulder, pushing him forward. Ian spits on his fingers and then replaces Mickey’s fingers with his own, slicking up the tight ring of muscle. “Don’t have anything with me.”

“You think I give a fuck? Taken you before with nothing more than spit. You ain’t _that_ big.”

“I’m not, huh?” Ian presses the head of his dick against Mickey, rubbing it over his hole. “You want me to push in like this?”

“I want you to stop fucking talking and fucking fuck me.”

Ian puts his fingers on Mickey’s lower lip. “Suck.”

Mickey sucks Ian’s fingers into his mouth, licking and getting them slick with spit. He pushes his tongue between them, wetting every surface. Ian’s cock is hard against the curve of Mickey’s ass and he’s thrusting lazily in perfect contrast with his fingers thrusting into Mickey’s mouth. 

“Good and wet?” Ian whispers as he frees his fingers from Mickey’s mouth. “Wet enough to get you ready?”

“Stop fucking _talking_ ,” Mickey half-growls and half-whimpers. Ian presses a kiss to Mickey’s shoulder and rubs his spit-wet fingers over Mickey’s hole before pushing them in slowly. Mickey tenses, struggling to breathe through the painful breach. His fingers curl into fists against the wall and he pants roughly as Ian’s fingers slowly fill him. 

“Okay?” Ian whispers.

It takes a moment before he nods, and Ian remains completely still. When Mickey exhales afterward, Ian starts moving his fingers, in and out, spreading them. Mickey feels like he’s on fire, like every touch of Ian’s fingers inside him is burning him, setting every nerve alight. 

“Fuck,” Mickey hisses, fighting to suck in a breath. Ian holds one of his hips, waiting. His own breathing is rough against Mickey’s back.

“So tight,” Ian whispers. “Fuck. Love the way you feel, love being inside you.” Mickey pants shakily and nods his head, leaning back against Ian’s chest. Ian runs a hand u Mickey’s chest beneath his shirt. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah. Fu-fuck me.”

Ian removes his fingers and grasps his dick, guiding it to Mickey’s hole and lining them up. He presses slightly then grabs Mickey’s hips, pushing in as deep as he can go. Mickey bends forward so Ian has a better angle, better access. Ian lays against Mickey’s back, pressing a hot kiss to the side of Mickey’s throat. 

Mickey moans, his hips caught by Ian’s hands so he can’t thrust back. “C’mon.”

“Not yet.” Ian’s voice is breathless. Gonna make you wait.”

“Can’t. Ceremony’s in...o-oh.”

“Don’t want to hurt you.”

“No. ‘m good. C’mon.”

“Hush,” Ian breathes then licks sweat off Mickey’s neck. Mickey’s whole body shudders, tightening around Ian. Ian groans and starts moving, slow and steady thrusts. Mickey’s hands curl into fists against the wall. “Take you apart. Love to watch you come apart. So fucking gorgeous.”

“Don’t...fuck.” Mickey bites his lower lip, pain and pleasure raking across his nerves, dancing up and down his spine. “Don’t have...don’t have fucking time.”

Ian hums and increases his pace. “Think they’ll have the ceremony without us?” 

Ian’s voice is rough, breathless. Mickey bows his head, panting roughly. He fights Ian’s grip and pushes back, needing harder, needing deeper. Ian slides his hand from Mickey’s hip over his abdomen then down to Mickey’s cock, wrapping long fingers around it. Mickey’s ragged breath hitches. “Please. Fuck, Ian.”

“Yeah.” Ian strokes Mickey in time with his thrusts until they both grow erratic. “Close. So close. Shit. Gonna...gonna fill you up. Gonna feel me the entire time. Feel my come inside you as you walk the aisle, as you st-stand up there.”

“Christ,” Mickey chokes, his hips jerking, ass shoving back against Ian’s pelvis. Ian tightens his grip on Mickey’s dick, milking it as Mickey comes, as his ass contracts around Ian and he follows Mickey over the edge. 

Ian lays against Mickey, stays inside him until he softens then carefully slides out. He nuzzles the back of Mickey’s neck before moving away and grabbing a box of tissues so they can clean themselves up.

Ian does up his slacks, eyes on Mickey as he uses the tissues. Mickey frowns, embarrassed, though he’s not sure why. There’s nothing they haven’t done, nothing they haven’t seen when it comes to each other. “What?”

Ian shakes his head. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t get all fucking sappy on me.” Mickey reaches out and snags Ian’s tie, tugging him close and kissing. “I love you too.”

The door to the room bursts open and Mandy stands there, hands on her hips and fury in her eyes as she takes in their disheveled appearance. “I’ve been looking for you _everywhere_ and you’re in here _fucking_? In a _church_? On _my_ wedding day?”

“Calm your tits, Miss Hypocrite.”

“Soon to be Mrs,” Ian adds with a smile and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Mickey rolls his eyes at Ian and then grins at Mandy, looking pointedly at her dress. “Least neither one of us is wearing fucking white.”


End file.
